Finding Lost Love
by Trio-Spade
Summary: Insied sumery. Mpreg, InxSess.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Finding Lost Love**

**Author:Trio Spade**

**Summary: "Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked , his voice soft, holding sadness and confusion.** **Sesshomaru sat there looking straight ahead. He had been trying to avoid that question. Telling himself that no one was allowed to kill his brother but himself, but that was not true. This feeling to protect and care for Inuyasha was something so much more.** **Inuyasha is hit with the pain of no longer being needed once the jewel shards are found and Naraku is defeated. So what is he suppose to do now? Why is Sesshomaru acting like he is? Why is he all of the sudden being nice?**

**Paring(s):Sess x Inu, Kag x Ko, M x S**

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Beta: Kime**

**Rating:R**

Prologue

Inuyasha had been walking for quite some time, pondering what he was to do now. Their quest was over. All the jewel shards had been found. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, Sango's village had been avenged and her brother returned to her. Naraku was defeated, Kikyo was resting in peace finally, and Kagome. . . .

Kagome chose Kouga to love and protect her and the jewel.

Hell even Sango and Miroku became a couple. Keeping in touch with the wolf and his Miko by living close by in the same territory. He on the other hand, had been given freedom.

But what was freedom without love? Just freedom to be able to feel alone and miserable. To wander around cold and hungry for affection that he had become accustomed too.

Though his friends had asked him to stay numerous times, he knew he was just going to suffer watching everyone who had someone. So he left, not really knowing where he would go. He decided he would wander the lands and try to find a place where he fit.

Inuyasha gave a distasteful snort. He knew that there was no place for a Hanyou like him. No place at all. So once again, he would just have to make his own spot in this unforgiving world. Make his own happiness. The rain began to fall, silent tears running down pale cheeks.

No one noticed.

No one cared.

No one, only the mutt who shed them knew that they were there. Only the half-breed with no where to go walked in the cool rain. Only the hanyou fell to his knees and cried into the sky.

Yes short and sad, kill me later, more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Lost Love

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru laid his sleeping Rin down on a soft, dry bed of moss infront of a small fire. Covering her with a blanket he had Jaken bring. He watched her sleep for a moment to make sure she slept soundly before standing. As he stood, he caught a familar sent riding faintly on the cool breeze. The sent was of a blood he knew all to well.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin." Sesshomaru ordered in his normal smooth tone.

"Where are you going mi' Lord? Are you going to return to us?" The toad questioned shrily.

"Wake her and I will kill you." Sesshomaru stated as he walked away.

The smell of blood was coming from the west. The farther he went the stronger it became. The stronger it became, the faster he went.

Judging by the heaviness of blood in the air, his brother had little time to spare. With the speed that his father's blood gave him, Sesshomaru found his brother with no time to spare.

Inuyasha had been battling a monster of a demon, which now had him pinned to a large tree with poison dripping barbs through his shoulders. His brothers body was slack, just hanging there, rendered paralyzed from poison and lack of blood. Blood which now coated the tree, the ground, and exspecially Inuyasha.

The barbed worm like demon was preparing to execute Inuyasha when Sesshomaru appeared infront of it. With a flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru took the worm's head with little thought. He turned to his brother's body. He was still alive.

Sesshomaru moved close to Inuyasha, letting his brother's body relax from its strain against him. He wrapped his right arm around his brother's waist to hold him up and off the barbs. Taking ahold of the barb in Inuyasha's right shoulder with his left hand, he pulled it out swiftly. A whine of pain being the only sign that he was still barely concious. Switching arms, he did the same to the other side. Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to fall onto him, letting his brother rely on his strength to hold them up.

Inuyasha's eyes opened slightly to reveal foggy, pain filled, pools of moist yellow. His breath became quick and even more ragged. Sesshomaru knelt down so he could lay Inuyasha comfortably propped in his arms.

"Sess. . .sho. . .ma. .r . .ru?" Inuyasha hicked out in a ragged breath.

"Sleep." Sesshomaru said softly, before scooping up the now unconcious Inu and speeding back to camp.

Once there he laid his unconcious brother down on the other patch of moss next to the fire.

"Jaken, take Uh and Um to the castle." He ordered.

"A. .Aye Mi' Lord." Jaken replied as he gathered the rains up without question. He knew better then to not obey when his master had 'that' look.

Sesshomaru quickly crafted a sling out of Rin's blanket before placing the child in it and shifting her to his back whilst she slept. Waking only slightly from the jostling before going back to sleep. He scooped Inuyasha back into his arms, cradling him protectivly. Sesshomaru dashed off knowing that he would be quicker and less distracted if he ran without Jaken and his twin headed dragon.

Once he reached his home it only took moments before Inuyasha was bandged, healing, and resting in Sesshomaru's large feather bed. When every thing was in order and Rin was sleeping soundly in her room, Sesshomaru was able to sit in his reading chair next to his bed and think.

What had happened? Where were his brothers companions? And why did he care about the life of the welp now? But that was wrong. He had always cared. From the moment he was allowed to hold the pup, he had cared. He had been like his father and cared for humans. When his father had brought his new wife to the castle, Sessshomaru was skeptic, he was afraid that she would try to take his dead mother's memory away.

But he found her to be the opposite. When his father was tending to buissness, she would sit and watch his teachers train him. Giving him her soft open encouragement. Sesshomaru found he had missed that from his own mother. When he was not studing she would ask him to join her on walks through the garden. Sesshomaru found himself eager to join her on the quiet trips. She always would talk gently with him. Asking him about his mother and having him promise to never forget how wonderful a woman his real mother had been.

He had found himself attached to her. She soon found herself his favorite person to be around. When his father and new mother told him he would soon be a big brother, he was estatic. He had promised to protect the woman who would take him for walks, praise him for good work, and hold him when the memories of his mother caused his heart to hurt too much.

It was on one of their walks when she was with child that they found out that his father was dead. He had had her pack up her belongings and took her to a place she could be safe from his fathers more traitorous counsel members. They had mourned together. Then his brother was born.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more but to stay with his human mother and half blodded brother, but he had a teritory to run. He would go and visit every day. That was till she died. That was when he had started to hate human blood for being so weak.

Sesshomaru had tried to hate his little brother, not wanting to become to attached to something so weak it wouldn't last. But when he had found Inuyasha again and seen how strong he had become, Sesshomaru realized he had been wrong. With each encounter with Inuyasha, each time he saw how strong his brother had become, Sesshomaru stopped hating him and started caring again. Started to love again. Both Rin and now Inuyasha were proof that he was not all stone.

He looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form. But that didn't explain this stronger, deeper feeling he felt for Inuyasha. It stirred in the pit of his stomach and burned in his heart. It was different from what he felt for Rin, so what was it?

Inuyasha awoke in a haze and in slight pain. After a moment of blinking and becoming fully awake, he took in his suroundings, leaving him confused. He was, thankfully, very comfortable and warm in someone's soft bed. He was very curious to who it belonged too and who had cared for him.

The scent was familiar, that much he knew, but there were two scents mixed in the sheets, making it hard to place a person to it. Inuyasha was pondering over this so much he did not notice some one enter the room.

"You're awake I see." The soft quietness of Sesshomaru's voice startled Inuyasha out of his day dreaming with a hollar.

"Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha tried to move away from his brother, but found his body to be numb still from the worm's poison. But, unfortunately, not numb enough to be rid of the pain that flowed like molted lighting through his body. He held back the cries as he doubled over in pain.

Sesshomaru moved to the left side of the bed and sat down next to the hunched, whimpering form of his brother. Jaken, following suite, stepped up from walking behind his lord with a tray holding various medical supplies. Cloth to wrap wounds, water and rags to clean them, and salve to help the healing.

The older Inu moved carefully, grasping his brother firmly but gently, and uncoiled him from himself. He managed to get his brother to lay back against the soft pillows and relax slightly. Sesshomaru frowned as he looked at Inuyasha's face. He was pale and looked ready to passout from the pain.

"Hold still, this will hurt." Sesshomaru stated as he moved onto more important matters.

Slowly he unwrapped Inuyasha's blood stained wrappings, revealing the already half heal wounds. Sesshomaru looked the over them carefully, making sure they were nitting together properly. Happy with their progress, he continued on.

Inuyasha was surprised with how gentle and caring Sesshomaru worked. His touches soft and careful to not cause unnessesary pain. He continued to surprise Inuyasha as he cared for him. Sesshomaru took a clean rag and soaked it in the cool water before ringing it out and using it to gently clean the angry wounds. He dipped his fingers into the salve pot and rubbed the medicinal herb salve gently into the wounds. This would keep out infection and promote a quicker healing. At last, he gently, but tightly, wrapped the wounds once again. Once done he sent Jaken away with the leftovers and told him to fetch Rin.

"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked , his voice soft, holding sadness and confusion.

Sesshomaru sat there looking straight ahead. He had been trying to avoid that question. Telling himself that no one was allowed to kill his brother but himself, but that was not true. This feeling to protect and care for Inuyasha was something so much more.

The only answer Sesshomaru could think to give, was not in the few words he spoke but in his actions. He turned to face Inuyasha before bending forward to place gentle lips against Inuyashas forehead, cupping the hanyou's cheek in one hand. He pulled away with his hand still cupping Inuyasha's shocked, burning red face.

"Rest now and heal." The older Inu said gently, before rising and heading out of the room to leave Inuyasha to rest.

Inuyasha laid in the same spot, wide eyed, as he watched Sesshomaru leave. He blinked when he heard the sliding door click shut. What was going through Sesshomaru's mind?

This question was not thought on for the length of time Inuyasha had hoped to, for with the now cleaned wounds, and salve taking away the pain, Inuyasha became sleepy. Soon, to the great annouce of Inuyasha, he found himself taking Sesshomaru's advice. Snuggling deeper into the thick covers and feather matress for warmth as he fell into deep slumber.

Waking to the scene of a warm presence next to him, Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly to find a young gril cuddled to his side asleep. He gave a mental shrug, and allowed her to sleep, she wan't hurting anything and she was warm. Looking around, Inuyasha found Sesshomaru sitting in a beautifully carved, dark red wood chair with blood red velvet cushioning. He wasn't paying atention to Inuyasha or the girl. Just reading on of the priceless books he owned.

"Why did you save me and bring me here?" Inuyasha demanded to know, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the child and have her witness to the fight. Sesshomaru's face gained an expression of slight hurt, causing Inuyasha to blink. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but at that same moment Jaken came through the door, struggling with a tray and his staff.

"We'll continue this later." Sesshomaru spoke as he arose from his seat, setting his book in his place. Jaken sat the tray down on the nightstand on the left side of the bed, before scampering away. Sesshomaru came around the bed to sit on the left, where the child slept. Inuyasha watched as his brother leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder. He rolled her onto his other arm so she was cradled gently.

"Rin pup, it's time to wake." Sesshomaru murmured softly as he rubbed her arms gently. Rin streched, her arms and legs reaching out from the cradle of Sesshomaru's secure embrace. He helped her up to sit, letting the little girl sit on his lap as she stretched again and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Papa! Morning Yasha-sama!" Rin beamed happily. Inuyasha nearly choked on his own tounge when he heard the child call his brother 'papa'. The strange part was that Sesshomaru seemed to not mind at all.

"Good moring little one, eat." Sesshomaru ordered gently at the end of his greating. He reached over to the tray and picked up a bowl of chopped fruits, giving it to his pup.

"Papa?" Inuaysha finally asked, puzzled. Sesshomaru looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He finished settling Rin down before grabbing a plate.

"Rin sees and adresses me as her father, now eat." Sesshomaru replied as he held chopsticks holding eggs to Inuyasha's mouth.

"I can feed myself." Inuyasha growled.

"Then do so." Sesshomaru placed the sticks back onto the plate, handing it to Inuyasha.

"Done!" Rin chimed as she held the the bowl out infront of her. Sesshomaru took the bowl and sat it on the tray.

"Come Rin, let's wash you up." Sesshoamru said gently as he carried Rin in his arms over to a pitcher and basin. He poured some water into the basin. Then taking one hand he cupped some water and washed Rin's face and hands. He dried her off, careful of his claws, before moving and getting into a nearby drawer and retrieved a fresh little kimono.

"Time to change." He knelt down and undid Rin's sleeping robe before slipping it off her sholders, putting the clean one on her and making sure that it was tied properly. Standing, he grabbed the soft bristle brush from its spot on the dresser and commenced on the task of fixing her silken hair.

Yes I know, Sesshomaru is OCC, but who gives a damn. Can you honestly tell me that you haven't wanted to see him actaully take care of little Rin? Anyways R&R


End file.
